fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Ferrod Taoul
The Golden City (Ferrod Taoul in Draconic) Description Although far too hot and humid for most of the civilized world's more common races, Ferrod Taoul is an idyllic paradise for it's more amphibious inhabitants. Where most cities have roads, Ferrod Taoul uses waterways and boats. Where most cities are primarily inhabited by humans, elves, dwarves, and the other more common races, Ferrod Taoul is home to Lizardfolk, Grippli, and other such amphibious or reptilian races usually shunned from larger society. Due to being generally untrusting of the more humanoid races, and their population majority within the city, the greater portion of Ferrod Taoul is kept segregated away from prying eyes of visitors, with only saltborn or prominent representatives of foreign cities being welcomed beyond the warm blood's quarter. The Inner City Idyllic and beautiful, the inner city of Farrod Taoul is a haven of gold-inlaid architecture and rainforest plant life built within and throughout an expansive, extensive tiered waterway system that intersects and segregates every section of the city like a roadway system. Colossal rainforest dinosaurs and slow going rafts and boats occupy the waterways as citizens go about their days and transport goods and resources throughout the city. Access to the inner city is provided to all citizens of the city regardless of species, and to any and all outsiders who can obtain permission from Ruaz or a council member to access this portion of the city. It is otherwise well guarded against intruders by appointed guards, and the citizens themselves, who do not willingly tolerate intrusion by outsiders into what they consider the portion of the city meant for their kinds alone. The Warm Blood's Quarter (Aka The Outer City) Named for the slang term used by the city's inhabitants for humans, elves, and other such races, this is the first area of the city one encounters when entering via the teleportation network. This section of the city is kept at a lower elevation then the rest of the city, and is walled in completely, as it does not feature the extensive, elaborate waterway system found within the inner portion of the city to nearly the same degree. Kept under guard at all times, the warm blood's quarter is intended for inhabitation by humans, elves, and other such more common to civilization races, be they citizens or visitors, and is also the location of the city's market district. Tamed gigantic reptiles native to the rainforests beyond the city's limits are frequent sights here, either for sale or as means of transportation or mass hauling of materials throughout the city. Economy Ferrod Taoul's economy is primarily in trade exports, though the city does also attract a certain amount of tourism for it's exotic aesthetic and rare wild life. Granted access to an abundance of natural resources in the form of minerals and lumber by the surrounding mountains and nearby rainforests, as well as the plethora of strange wildlife found within said rainforests. The city's primary exports are minerals, lumber, and leather & meat exports. The city is also the official headquarters of the Coin Seekers, one of the larger unified mercenary guilds in the world today led and founded by Ruaz himself. The guild and it's members are identified by a copper broach depicting a vulture gripping a bag of coins in one foot, and are currently based out of several cities all across the world. Government Although the city holds a privileged council, that enjoys great freedom and power over ordinary citizenry, made up of those who hold leadership positions within it's walls, the council's role is primarily advisory outside of their responsibilities to the city. Ruaz rules alone, as the supreme Overlord of the entire kingdom. Geography Founded within a valley set in a mountain range overlooking a vast rainforest, the city of Ferrod Taoul is extremely hot and humid year round, remaining warm and humid even during the harshest of winters. Built in the now flooded valley and along the side of the mountain from which the waters flow, the city has an idyllic excess of clean water, stone, and lumber available to it for it's resource needs, and the surrounding mountains and rough country beyond in every direction except the one leading directly into the neighboring rainforests, offer an increased natural defensive point for the city to grow within, protected naturally from any oncoming danger. History Officially founded on the 19th of Abadius, in the 24th year of the saltborn, the city of Ferrod Taoul came about as part of Ruaz's own desires to stake out a claim to pursue his own grander goals. A dream that became realized when a deal was brokered by the molten dragon between himself and an enormous lizardfolk tribe that had previously lived within the rainforests on the now city's edge. Tired of living in fear of the great and terrible creatures native to the lands of the reach, the lizardfolk accepted Ruaz's gold put in service to founding a city where their kind could live in safety from the threat of both man, beast, and scarecrow, and Ruaz was named the king of the new city, as per their agreement. Inhabitants Ferrod Taoul is primarily inhabited by the lizardfolk that previously inhabited the rainforests the city now borders. Grippli and Boggard, drawn by the allure of a civilization more willing to accept their kinds and openly worshipping Bokrug, joined in droves soon after words. The first humans to call the warm blood quarter their home were predominantly members of the Coin Seekers mercenary guild, or direct family members of someone who was. Religion Although the Healing Church of Yharnam is officially recognized and permitted to operate within the city so long as it is overseen by Monty, the official religion of Ferrod Taoul is the worship of Bokrug, The Water Lizard. The Primary 'god' of the majority of the races that call Ferrod Taoul home, the water lizard is freely and openly worshipped within the city, with the majority of iconography and statuary within the city dedicated to it. Regular and daily ritual sacrifices are conducted in Bokrug's honor within the inner city, as his worship demands, far from the eyes of visitors restricted to the warm blood's quarter. Held within a ritual building carved in the water lizard's likeness and sacrificed above a swirling whirlpool that empties out into the rainforest beyond the city to prevent contamination of the city's waterways, these rituals are typically limited to involving local wildlife. The priests of Bokrug within the city however have official authority to sacrifice convicted death row criminals to Bokrug as part of their execution. Such events are publicly held, and made viewable to the general public allowed beyond the warm blood's quarter. Within the warm blood quarter of the city, small establishments for the prayer and recognition of more commonly human worshipped gods are kept collectively for access by merchants and other travelers to the city, though these places are nowhere near as elaborate or dedicatedly attended to by city natives as Bokrug's inner city temple. Leadership Ruler - Ruaz Barrister - (vacant) Consort - (vacant) Councilor - Raven Grand Diplomat - Ferus Tuul Heir - Wimp Lo High Priest - Monty Judge - (vacant) Magister - (vacant) Sheriff/General - (vacant) Spymaster - Mythanar Treasurer - Victor 'Vic' Hab (NPC) Settlement Sheet Neutral Evil / Small City Corruption 0; Crime +13; Economy +18; Law +13; Lore +4; Society +4 Qualities - Militarized: Law +4, Society -4 - Restrictive: Corruption -1, Lore -1. Danger 05; Disadvantages Government: Overlord Notable NPCs - None Yet Marketplace Base Value 1,000 gp;Purchase Limit 5,000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Category:Archives